powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Kelman
Fred Kelman is a character from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie. He is a young friend and ally of the Rangers. Fred first appears at the beginning of the film during the charity sky dive at Angel Grove Park. He tells his father to pay attention as this how the pros do it. His dad tells him that he didn't do half bad. Fred reminds him that he landed in the parking lot and it was embarrassing. He's a young boy who is friends with the rangers. He congratulated Tommy, on his sky dive and Tommy tells him that if he liked it maybe next time he should join them. He asked his father but he told him to wait another 10 or 12 years. Fred was later seen in the park with a crowd of young kids where Ivan Ooze, disguised as a carnival wizard, is giving away his jars of ooze. Fred gets a jar and takes it home. He leaves it at home, when he takes off again. When his father returns home from work he finds the jar and pulls some out placing him under Ivan Ooze's spell along with the other parents of Angel Grove. Fred later returns home trying to find his dad with no luck. He later ends up at a construction site where he finds his dad. He tries to talk to him but his father pays no attention to him. Fred tries to stay hidden as he watches hundreds of parents digging at the site. He also finds out about Ivan's true nature and the Ectomorphicon titan's that Ivan had the parents unearth. He later follows Ivan and the other parents of Angel Grove to an abandoned factory where he overhears Ivan's instructions to the parents to return to the construction site and leap to their doom. Fred races to Ernie's Juice Bar to enlist the help of the other kids. At first, he has trouble being heard, but he whistles loudly which gets their attention. He tells the kids that they have all been brainwashed and that Ivan is taking over the world using all of them in his evil plot and that he's got their parents. When a boy confusingly asks Fred what he's talking about Fred reveals to them that Ivan Ooze is evil and he convinces them to come with him or their parents are going to die. The kids along with Bulk and Skull leave with Fred to try and save their parents. They reach the monorail where Ivan, now merged with Hornitor destroys the track by stepping on it. When the kids notice that the track is broken the White Ranger in his Ninja Falcon Zord arrives and places his zord in-between the broken track, Allowing the kids and Bulk and Skull to proceed much to their excitement as they cheer. When they arrive at the construction site, the kids are shocked to see that their parents are walking in a trance and speaking "Leap To Our Doom". Fred tells them to try to stop them and asks Bulk and Skull to come with him. With their help Fred uses a cherry picker and a built-in water sprayer to keep a steady pressure of water aimed at the parents just to try and wake them up. When the Power Rangers defeat Ivan Ooze, the parents are freed from the spell. Fred happily sees that his father is back to normal and goes to embrace him. His father tells him that he loves him. At the end of the film he later join his friends at a celebration at Angel Grove Harbor. Fred is modest over his efforts to stop Ivan Ooze, although he didn't mind the thought of being the Silver or Gold Ranger. Category:PR Allies Category:Characters Category:Movie Allies Category:MMPR:The Movie Continuity